


Sebastian Michaelis x Reader Lemon

by xstarryfacedkitsunex1323



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarryfacedkitsunex1323/pseuds/xstarryfacedkitsunex1323
Summary: The reader has a steamy session with the Phantomhive butler Sebastian Michaelis.





	

(A/N: WARNING THIS IS A LEMON. DON'T LIKE SEXY THINGS LIKE THIS THEN DONT FRICKIN READ IT. I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ITS CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO. THANK YOU AND ENJOY ;) Plus this is my first lemon please don't give me hate I worked hard on this ) 

 

(*YOUR POV*)

 

I sighed as I walked down the dark halls of the Phantomhive manor, its was 12:30 am and I had finally finished washing the dishes. I had been working here for almost a month and I really wanted to keep this job since it paid well, and I wanted to impress a certain someone, the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ever since I first started working here, I fell for the devilish butler. His smoldering, crimson eyes, silky raven black hair, oh and that deep, smooth voice. I felt my face flush brightly, I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks.  
My eyes closed as I thought about the handsome butler when I slammed into a firm chest. Before I hit the ground I felt long, slender arms wrap around me, pulling me back up. I opened my eyes, and looked up. My (e/c) eyes gazed into crimson. My face got even brighter as I realized my face was inches from Sebastians, I tried to back up but Sebastian's arms held me firmly and tightened.

"S-sebastian?" I stuttered. "Are you alright (Y/N)? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Sebastian said with concern in his eyes. I looked down and shook my head no. I felt his pointer finger lift my head up, and I felt his cold, soft lips caress mine. My eyes widened then closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. I moaned when I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, he dove in and started playing with my tongue with his. Sebastian pulled away and started kissing my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. I whimpered when he found it, he chuckled against my neck and started abusing the spot. I put a hand in his silky strands and pushed him closer, and I let out a low moan. 

"Sebastian…n-not here…" I tried to say. I felt him leave my neck and inspect the mark he made on my neck. "You're mine. All mine." He said and picked me up bridal style. He ran to his room, kicked open the door and threw me on the bed. I sat up on my elbows and watched him lock the door and walk back over to me and climb on top of me. Sebastian kissed me hard and rubbed my sides. I moaned loudly. I reached up and started taking off his tail coat, and then his shirt. Both articles of clothing were thrown to the floor.  
I ran my hands up his sculpted chest, feeling his nice abs. Sebastian threw his head back and moaned as my warm hands trace his torso. He kissed me even harder and ripped off my dress. I gasped and tried to cover my chest he gently removed my arms and but them at my sides. "Don't ever hide yourself from me my love, you're so beautiful."  Sebastian made me lean up and started undoing the strings off my corset. Once it was off my chest spilled out. I felt Sebastian grope my breast. I let out a pleasured sigh. He got up and sat behind me, playing with my nipples, pulling and twisting them. My moans got louder and louder. "It feels so good.." I whispered. 

"Oh if you thinks this feels good, how about this." Sebastian whispered, licking my earlobe. He pulled his white glove off of his right hand and stroked my slit through my panties. I let out a loud moan and gripped his arm tightly. "Sebastian!~" I moaned. Sebastian got up from behind me and pulled my panties off with his teeth. I cried out in pleasure when I felt him lick my slit. 

"AH MMM SEBASTIAN!~" I moaned as he ate me out. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, like a knot, tightening. "Sebastian……..gonna come……mmmm" He pulled away before I could. "(Y/N) you taste so sweet.~" He kissed me and I could taste myself. Before the kiss got deep, Sebastian pulled away. I whined in protest but was quickly silenced by the sight of his very large member. 'How in the name of Lord is that gonna fit in me?!' I thought to myself. Sebastian chuckled at my surprised face and positioned himself. "Are you ready, darling?" He asked sweetly pecking my kiss bruised lips. I blushed brightly and nodded. "Please be gentle, I'm still a virgin." 

Sebastian smiled gently and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes. Slowly, he pushed his member into my womanhood. I tensed and dug my nails into his skin. He pushed in all the way and tried not to move a muscle. After a few moments I felt pain turn into pleasure and I moaned. "You can move n-now…" I said. Sebastian started thrusting at a slow pace, making sure to not hurt me. I moaned out, "S-sebastian. Faster. Harder. Please!" Sebastian's eyes flashed pink and he smirked. "Yes, my love.~" He started thrusting more rapidly. "OH YES SEBASTIAN OH AH! AH! AH! AH!" I screamed in pleasure. I felt the knot tightening again.

"S-sebastian……I……gonna c-come……" I said through moans. "Me too, darling……" he panted and started thrusting at inhuman speeds. I screamed in pleasure and clawed his back leaving red lines down his back. He moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, accessing my g-spot. I cried out as I came, my walls squeezing his member. Seconds later he came. I moaned as I felt his hot seed fill me up. He pulled out of me and layed down beside me and pulled me into his arms, my back against his firm chest. "I love you, (Y/N)." He said nuzzling my head. I giggled a bit and snuggled into him. "I love you too, Sebby." Sebastian pulled the covers over our naked bodies and cuddled me in his arms. I fell asleep with my new lover kissing my shoulder.

*EXTENDED ENDING CUZ I'M NICE*

I yawned as I felt sunlight on my face. My lower back felt sore and I was warm all over. I also noticed that I was naked and pale arms encircled my waist. I had a mini panic attack when memories of last night flooded my mind. I settled back down and felt the arms tighten. "Good morning, Kitten~" Sebastian's deep sexy voice said in my ear. I turned over to face my demon. "Good morning, Sebby~" He leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. He pulled away and nuzzled my hair and rubbed my lower back with warm hands. I shivered and said, "Sebastian, we need to get up. Bocchan needs to be woken up and I need to start chores." Sebastian reluctantly let me go. He got up and started dressing in his butler outfit. I picked up my maid outfit and put it on. As I slipped my shoes on, I felt Sebastian slide an arm around my waist. "Shall we go my lady?" He asked. I nodded and tried to make my hair presentable. While doing that and walking out the door with Sebastian, his arm around my shoulder. We made to the kitchen the other servants were already there. They noticed how lovey dovey you two were and congratulated y'all on your relationship. After sending the fools off to do they 're work, Sebastian prepared a tray for Bocchan but before he decided to slap your ass as he walked by. You yelped at the feeling, you're faced flushed as you glared at the demon. "I will get my revenge on you, Sebastian Michaelis." You muttered. You heard him chuckle down the hallway. "Let's see you try, love~.”


End file.
